<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shake the Earth by trashygivenchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480727">Shake the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygivenchy/pseuds/trashygivenchy'>trashygivenchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eren is a bottom no I don’t take criticism, M/M, Smut, down bad, erefloch, fleren, or at least an attempt at it lol, post rts pre timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygivenchy/pseuds/trashygivenchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren copes with his future memories the best way he knows how, which is just to take long walks into the forest by himself. However, when he's out too late, Floch always knows where to find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floch Forster/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shake the Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren tended to keep even more to himself these days, deep within his own thoughts the majority of the time. It tore at his insides that they weren’t ever thoughts he could share with his friends, or anybody else. Despite the fact that he was constantly surrounded by people, even people who cared about him, he felt alone most of the time. Utterly alone. He’d be so close to just telling someone what he saw, anybody, just so he wouldn’t have to bear these thoughts alone. But he wanted no one else to be affected by the despair and darkness within his brain, and he wanted no one else to develop the burden of mass destruction.</p><p>He’d tell nobody yet. </p><p>Much to everybody’s annoyance, he’d wander out into the forest that surrounded the current Survey Corps hideout, not worried about the constant chides about him being the enemy’s top priority target he’d get as a consequence. His own safety was hardly ever a concern for him anymore. He’d mindlessly wander about the trees, enjoying being away from the others, knowing they definitely enjoyed the lack of his gloomy presence. The walks didn’t do for Eren what he wanted them to do. They never fully gave him peace of mind, nor did it ever quiet his constantly racing thoughts enough. But at least the vast amount of nature’s different aspects could be loud enough to hush the thoughts for a few seconds. But only a few seconds.</p><p>His habit became too often that most of them stopped being concerned, knowing that he’d eventually wander back to the hideout. He preferred it that way, relieved whenever they’d stop looking for him. He didn’t particularly like the looks he’d get whenever he’d state the reality of the situation when everyone else was deep within their optimism. It wasn’t the same as the incredulous looks his speeches would earn as a cadet. The squirrels, the birds and the insects didn’t care. The trees never gave him any response, any acknowledgement. None of the reddening leaves, nor the moist soil, or the weathering rocks ever tried to lift his spirits by passively telling him to cheer up.</p><p>Eren sat down on the roots of a large tree, staring up at the sky that became a gradient of orange, red and blue, the setting sun’s rays still brightly beaming through the branches and leaves that surrounded him. For once, he experienced the luxury of zoning out, his mind not particularly on anything as his eyes stayed fixated on the colors above him. Soon enough, the sun would make its full disappearance, replaced by a pale moon.</p><p>The darkness came with a chill that Eren welcomed, finding the cool air whipping through his hair to be pleasant. He wasn’t sure how long he had been outside, but he had no intention of going back any time soon. </p><p>He heard the familiar voice before he heard the cracks of branches and the crunch of dead leaves beneath footsteps. “Eren, what the hell? Do you know how late it is?”</p><p>All Eren said to his friend with red hair was, “Hey, Floch.”</p><p>Floch stood on the side of him, gazing down at him with his arms folded, clad in pajamas. “Don’t hey Floch me, when were you planning on coming back?” </p><p>Eren met his gaze. “Dunno, this was the first time in a while where I’ve gotten to completely enjoy this.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I was worried about you. You’ve been gone for hours.”</p><p>“It’s just you out here?”</p><p>“Everyone else is asleep.”</p><p>“Ah.” Eren wasn’t sleepy, didn’t feel like he physically needed rest. He just wanted to stare into nothingness, and enjoy the wind pushing against him.</p><p>“Let’s go back, Eren. It’s late.”</p><p>Eren sighed, “I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Eren--”</p><p>“Just sit down with me if you’re that concerned. So you’ll be the first to know if someone kidnaps me.”</p><p>Floch frowned at Eren, and then rolled his eyes, sitting down with him anyway. “I want to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Go to sleep, then.”</p><p>“Not until you come back.”</p><p>“Go to sleep right here, then.”</p><p>Sighing, Floch rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, Eren promptly tangling his fingers in the red strands. While absentmindedly scratching Floch’s scalp, he once again gave the sky his attention, admiring the specks of sparkly light that surrounded the moon. Some nights he’d like to dwell on what he loved, in order to remind the dark cloud in his head that not everybody was his enemy, and there was still beauty in the world. Beauty within his friends, beauty within nature, beauty within family, the beauty of the boy trying not to fall asleep on his shoulder. </p><p>Eren glanced down at him, then brushed his hair away from his forehead, planting a kiss in its place. </p><p>Eren liked Floch. They’ve long since discussed their differences that sparked in Shiganshina, coming to the realization that those differences didn’t even exist anymore. And over the past two years, after they’ve apologized to each other, their relationship developed into a fond friendship, both acknowledging the importance of moving forward. And when it came to moving forward, Eren could talk to Floch about it because Floch didn’t stare at him as if he was insane. When Eren spoke of reality, Floch responded with other facts of reality right back. They both agreed something needed to be done. And that similarity led to them becoming closer than anybody could’ve possibly expected, themselves included.</p><p>It felt ridiculous to admit to himself that someone as pessimistic as him was a breath of fresh air.</p><p>But Eren found that he loved to be understood. And he loved that when the time would come, he’d have a definite companion.</p><p>He placed another kiss on Floch’s forehead, prompting the other boy to look up at him. Eren wasted no time in cupping his face, pressing his lips to Floch’s own, taking delight in the sparks that flew up and down his spine whenever he did it. He indulged in the feeling of Floch’s soft lips pushing back against his, completely replacing the outside chill with comforting warmth. When they pulled away from each other, they exchanged a smile.</p><p>Floch sat back against the tree and suddenly grabbed Eren, moving him into a straddling position. Eren looked at him with a ghost of a smile on his face, tracing his thumb across Floch’s bottom lip. Keeping a firm grip on Eren’s hips, Floch leaned into him, Eren’s fingers tangling themselves in Floch’s hair. Their lips met in a deep kiss, quick and hungry, as if they’d never done it before and they’d never do it again. </p><p>Eren’s entire being was set ablaze as Floch’s tongue expertly caressed his own, trying his best to get air through his nose. One of Floch’s hands ended up in Eren’s hair, tugging hard, causing the boy to groan as his head was pulled backwards. Keeping that tight grip on his hair, Floch laid hot and wet kisses under his jaw and down his throat, eliciting soft pants and sighs from Eren. Eren’s hips ground against Floch’s, their growing erections brushing together in a way that made the both of them shudder. Eren didn’t stop, Floch’s own hips rolling up to connect with his as he lightly nipped at Eren’s neck. </p><p>Eren kept his eyes shut, fully enjoying the pleasure spreading throughout his entire body, and the feeling of Floch’s warm body against his. This was one of his other distractions and it was his favorite. He couldn’t help but cry out when Floch bit down between his neck and shoulder, hard, bright red teeth marks already forming on the tan skin. Eren’s cock throbbed with the need for more, the movement of their hips not being nearly enough. His constant pants turning into constant small needy moans, he moved his hips faster, desperate for that heightened sensation. Floch gripped Eren’s hips again, forcing him to stop.</p><p>Eren whined disappointedly, opening his eyes to look at him in question. Floch’s face was flushed red, as was Eren’s, chest rapidly rising and falling. “Let’s go back.”</p><p>Eren sighed, leaning to touch their foreheads together. “Fine.”</p><p>----</p><p>Going back into the hideout, they had to keep quiet for everybody was asleep. The hideout consisted of several rooms, most people having roommates, but Eren had his own room which he very much appreciated. It wasn’t rare that he’d be visited by friends there, but it was mostly Floch at night.</p><p>When they reached Eren’s room, Floch locked the door behind him and pushed Eren backwards onto the bed. He didn’t bother with the lamp, the moonlight shining through the window serving as light enough. He crawled over Eren, taking in the sight of his reddening face and sprawled out dark hair. Soon enough, they were caught up in another deep kiss, Eren’s arms wrapped around Floch’s neck.</p><p>Floch pulled away and sat up, quickly removing his shirt, Eren sitting up to do the same. Pushing Eren onto his back again, Floch gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving down to plant kisses and licks down his throat. He continued to move down Eren’s strong body, his lips and tongue tasting the sweat on that tan skin covering taut muscles. Eren let out a small gasp when Floch took one of his already erect nipples in his mouth, circling his tongue around it while his fingers played with the other. </p><p>Eren brought his arm to his mouth to eliminate any risk of anybody hearing him. Floch then began to kiss down Eren’s heaving chest, scorching hot kisses that sent sparks down Eren’s spine as he started moving his hips again. Floch pinned his hips down, his mouthing continuing its descent before he reached Eren’s waistband, gazing up at him as he undid his belt.</p><p>Eren made eye contact with him and then looked away shyly, as if this was anything new. A small smile formed on Floch’s face as he continued, pulling Eren’s pants and his underwear off, exposing his lengthy cock, hard and leaking. Eren shuddered, releasing a shaky breath as Floch’s tongue made contact with the tip. Floch continued to tease him, keeping that tight grip on his hips to keep him from moving too much, kissing and giving small licks to Eren’s cock as it twitched at every touch. </p><p>“Stop teasing, Floch.” Eren said, breathily.</p><p>Floch grinned, “Sure.”</p><p>Following his request, Floch took his entire cock into his mouth, relishing in Eren’s desperate hip jerks and the muffled moans against his arms. Floch expertly sucked, knowing just how to unravel the boy underneath him. Eren’s hand ended up in Floch’s hair, unintentionally gripping hard as his chest heaved with the effort of keeping quiet, a pleasure so intense spreading like wildfire throughout his body. </p><p>Eren groaned disappointedly when Floch removed his mouth, but his disappointment didn’t last long as Floch started mouthing at his balls, before going to kiss up his quivering thighs. Floch licked and nipped at the inside of his thighs before lifting one of his knees to expose Eren’s hole. Instantly, Floch started rimming him, inserting his tongue in as far as it would’ve gone, trying not to smirk at Eren’s gasps and whines. With his left hand, he reached up and stuck his fingers into Eren’s mouth, Eren sucking in earnest. When they were wet enough, Floch inserted a finger into Eren, Eren immediately tensing and groaning through gritted teeth. Floch’s tongue didn’t stop as he drove his finger in and out of Eren, inserting a second one as Eren’s body relaxed and his hips started to ground against his fingers. </p><p>Floch crawled back over Eren, quickening the pace of his fingers and adding a third, stretching him out as he hit that spot that made Eren’s entire body twitch every time, his teeth sinking through his arm in order to keep quiet. Floch planted kisses on Eren’s face before Eren moved his arm, opting to put it around Floch’s shoulders. Eren captured Floch’s lips, every gasp and moan falling right into Floch’s mouth. </p><p>Eren tightened his grip around Floch, his mouth breaking off the kiss, pouring out a string of moans that he could no longer contain as Floch moved his hand even faster, fingers curling inside him. He clenched around him, back starting to arch off the bed as he tried so hard to keep his mouth shut, his entire body tingling with white-hot pleasure. Floch didn’t let up, especially when Eren started repeatedly whispering his name, his face scrunched up and his skin glistening with sweat. When Eren mentioned he was close, Floch lapped up at the sweat building up on Eren’s neck and suddenly pulled his fingers out. </p><p>“What the hell?” Eren grunted. Floch flipped them over to where Eren was straddling him again. </p><p>“You’d think I’d let you get off that easily?”</p><p>“I was having fun.” Eren pouted, then grinned when he ruffled Floch’s hair that was wet with sweat, the strands sticking to his forehead. He looked so cute under Eren like this, all flushed and panting nearly as hard as Eren was, eyes dazed with lust as he looked up at Eren. </p><p>“Ah, Eren,” Floch gasped when Eren leaned down, his hot tongue instantly on his throat, leaving hot kisses before sucking harshly, determined to leave bruises because he knew his skin wouldn’t heal as quickly. His fingers ran down Floch’s muscular torso, feeling Floch shiver under his touch. Floch quietly moaned as Eren’s teeth nipped at his neck, while Eren’s hands worked on pulling those pajama pants off him. When he succeeded, he wrapped his hand around Floch’s throbbing erection, Floch’s hips immediately bucking up more into Eren’s touch. Eren smeared the built up precum on Floch’s tip and started stroking him, Floch thrusting up to match the movements of his hand. </p><p>Floch opened his eyes as Eren sat up, reaching over to his nightstand for lube. Eren poured some of the substance on his hand, smirking down at Floch as he hungrily watched. Floch gasped when the cold substance accompanied by the warmth of Eren’s hand surrounded his cock, Eren resuming his tantalizing strokes. Floch’s hips moved on their own, craving more of Eren, his hands taking hold of the soft flesh of Eren’s trembling thighs. </p><p>Eren adjusted his position over Floch, and then brought Floch’s cock to his entrance, rubbing the head against his hole, teasing both himself and Floch. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to sink down onto Floch’s cock, moaning at the burning yet delicious stretch. Floch’s grip on his thighs tightened, gritting his teeth as Eren’s warmth slowly engulfed him. Soon enough, Eren was sat all the way on Floch’s hips, adjusting to having Floch all scorching hot and twitching inside of him. </p><p>Eren lifted his hips and slammed them back down, drawing a sudden moan from the both of them. Floch bit his lip to keep quiet as Eren began riding him, his thighs flexing under his grip as he moved. Eren damn near forgot he was supposed to be quiet, freely moaning and crying out at every movement inside of him that he controlled. Floch grabbed his hips, thrusting up into him so deep and sudden that Eren cried out loudly, immediately clamping his hand around his mouth. Floch didn’t stop, slamming his hips up into Eren hard and fast, setting a brutal pace that had made Eren’s hand against his mouth basically useless. Eren’s ass greedily clenched around him, his hands bracing himself on Floch’s strong sweat slicked chest. </p><p>The electrifying heat flowing through his veins from every thrust, every forceful push into him was enough to have him collapsing onto Floch, only being able to helplessly moan in his ear as his fingers dug into his shoulders. Eren’s cock rubbed between their bodies with every movement, only heightening every sensation he was feeling. It was so fucking hard to keep quiet enough.</p><p>“Floch, Floch, please, ah, Floch!” Eren cried out into Floch’s ear, his toes curling as that familiar prickly sensation rose through his body. Floch lifted a hand into Eren’s hair, his hips impossibly moving even faster, the bed starting to creak too loudly. Floch pulled hard on Eren’s hair and that was enough for Eren to break, his whole body tensing up, then shuddering as his orgasm racked through him in ripples of blinding pleasure, his come splattering against his and Floch’s stomachs.</p><p>It only took a few more thrusts before Floch’s hips jerked, then stilled while buried deep inside Eren, coming hard with a loud groan, his nails digging into Eren’s hips. They both lied on top of each other, breathing hard with the efforts of trying to relax. Eren lifted his head to look at Floch, and Floch instantly kissed him, both smiling into the kiss. Neither of them wanted to get up, preferring to just go to sleep but it’d be problematic to be found this way the next morning. </p><p>As they got up, Eren gazed at Floch again and fondly thought, <i>Yeah, this is my favorite distraction.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Floch really do be sacrificing himself for absolutely nothing 💯 cold world out here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>